A Heavenly Love
by Perseus12
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the -Man or other animes it belongs to the respective authors.

Speaking – "Banzai"

_Thought – 'Banzai'_

**Summary:** What would happen if Kami decided she wanted to claim her love for Allen? Well, come on in to find out! Allen x Fem Kami!

**- x X x-**

(Heavenly Realm – the Heavenly Palace)

Inside the throne room, where a divine goddess sitting and watching the surface of the earth on screen. That goddess is Hikari Yagami, the Goddess-Queen of Heaven, Light, and Order and Ruler of Heavenly Realm _aka_ Kami.(A/N: Kami means God in Japanese)

She has pale white skin, blue eyes, long blonde hair that reach her waist, she's wearing a white kimono with the design of cherry blossoms and her breast is Double D-Cupped.

Unfortunately, she got bored for watching. *Sigh* _'This is so boring. It's been many eons, ever since my sisters and I created Earth and Humanity. At least my sisters were happy for they got themselves happiness.'_

She thought herself of boredom in her domain, the Heavenly Realm . Like her sisters are; Mira Yagami the Goddess-Queen of Hell, Darkness, and Chaos, and Ruler of Underworld Realm_ aka_ Yami, Yuuko Yagami (A/N: The name from Left hand of the Shinigami) the Goddess-Queen of Death and Life and Ruler of Spiritworld Realm_ aka_ Shinigami and finally her younger sister, Hana Yagami the Goddess-Queen of Nature and Ruler of Fairyworld Realm _aka_ Tozi.

Her sisters; Yami has that redheaded man wizard, Negi Springfield from Wales, Yuuko got herself a blonde man whiskered shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze from the Elemental Nations and finally her younger sister, Hana got herself a young pig-tailed martial artist, Ranma Saotome from China.

She always wanted happiness like her sisters.

Then suddenly the screen showed up to Hikari, where a young silver-haired man with the left-eye scar and a deformed left-arm with his golden golem companion. She saw him fighting the Akumas and Noahs with bravery and courage. Her heart was struck with an arrow of love (from the Cupid) until she had heartbeat racing by looking the young man. Her cheeks were crimson blushing.

'_I think I'm fallen in love. I'll find out about him.'_ Her thoughts were saying about him. She snapped her fingers the file appeared to her and she read it.

She smiled and made comment about him (Allen). "So his name is Allen Walker quite a good name for a young exorcist and his companion; Timcanpy."

She continued reading the background and it saddened her about Allen's life. "Poor Allen, it must be hard for him. I think, I'll meet him when the time comes."

_Months later_

Many months have passed, since she always watched/observed Allen's action progress. Every time she watched, she's deeply in love of him.

Then suddenly the screen showed her the new visual of Allen. She put her both hands on her mouth and gasped of horror that his so-called _family_ and friends or _Nakama _(A/N: Nakama means friends in Japanese)of the Black Orderchained him shackles with the seals that put him inside at the dungeon below.

And it _click_ the trigger. . .

(Underworld Realm – the Underworld Palace)

Inside the dining room, where two godly couples were eating their dinner. While Mira was going to take another bite of a piece of steak, but she stopped in mid-bite. Her spine shivered and shuddered, she felt the presence a _**huge**_ amount power of her big sister.

Negi noticed something wrong of his beloved chaotic-goddess wife and speak in concerned. "What is it, Mira?"

She responded to her husband. "I got the feeling that my sister (Hikari) is quite pissed."

(Spiritworld Realm – the Senzaikyuu [or simply the Palace of Remorseful Sin])

In the master bedroom, where two godly couples have finished their '_mating'_. Their naked bodies are sweating/breathing after their session and before they are about to sleep actually, until Yuuko felt her spine chilled and shuddered in disturbance of her big sister.

Naruto noticed something of his shinigami-goddess wife and askingly concerned. "What the matter, Yuuko-chan?"

Yuuko looked and replied to her husband seriously. "Sister (Hikari) is very, very quite _**mad**_ at the moment."

(Fairyworld Realm – the La Belle Palace) [A/N: Think the Menshikov Palace from Russia]

Inside the gymnasium room, where two godly couple were sparring each other of martial arts. Suddenly, she stopped her movement and she felt the presence of her big sister (Hikari).

Ranma notice his blossom-goddess wife and asked. "Is there something wrong, Hana?"

Hana respond to her husband. "I don't know dear. But I think my big sister is quite angry."

(Back at the Heavenly Realm – the Angel's Café)

Inside the Café, at the table where three angels are having their conversations.

The first angel is Nanael has ear length light blue hair and green eyes. She is usually seen wearing the same uniform as other lower ranking angels, which consists of a white camisole with a skirt, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings. She also wears a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left, other angels just wear two gloves. A vial of holy milk is usually slung across her waist on a small belt. Her most distinguishing feature are that her wings being asymmetrical in size, which she is quite insecure about and gets furious whenever it gets mentioned.

Second angel is Hachiel and she wears a high-ranked angel outfit, similar to Nanael's. She wears a tight, sleeveless white top with a small white skirt and pink-striped panties. She has white full arm-length sleeves with pink ends, and on her left arm she has a small designed cloth and on her right arm she has a white glove with pink ends. On her legs she has white thigh-highs and steel plate knee-high boots.

And the final angel is Laila has the appearance of an angelic being, wearing a big red hat with a wing design in the front of it. She sports an artificial wing, called Nephilim's Plumage on the left side of her body, and has a white breast plate on her torso. She has a red skirt with white ends, and white boots with wing-like attachments on each ankle. Underneath her skirt, she wears oddly cut panties that are completely open at the back.

Then suddenly the place were rumbling like an earthquake. The angels hurriedly hide under the tables so they may not get injured/hurt.

"**HOW DARE THEY!"**

They heard their goddess-queen ruler in rage.

"Is that our Goddess-Queen?" Nanael asked scaredly in question.

"Who would be the other goddess-queens, huh, Nanael?"

Hachiel replied sarcastically joke to her colleague (Nanael). Nanael frowned at her (Hachiel) and while embarassingly blushed for that question.

"What could happened to make our goddess-queen seriously mad about?" Now she asked herself in question for what's happening their ruler to be rise up in leveling of anger? That's the question that they wouldn't find out?

_Back with Hikari_

"**HOW DARE THEY?! AFTER WHAT HE DID TO PROTECT HUMANITY?! THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY HIM?! THOSE FOOLISH MORTALS WILL PAY DEARLY! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A MORTAL! I'LL GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"**

The goddess-queen herself is quite mad for what the mortals did to him. Her aura level of rage has risen and shaken the throne room like an earthquake (like in Haiti). The angelic maids and archangels are hiding the pillars or the doors as they don't want to get their goddess-queen's _'bad side'_.

She was surrounded by light and teleported herself to Allen's location.

(Somewhere in Europe - Black Order HQ, European Branch)

Inside the Black Order HQ, two guards stationed in the front of the dungeon, this is where they keep the Noah POW (Prisoner-of-War) or spy, Allen Walker. The first guard stomach growled in hunger. For whoever thought a job of guarding is really big pain in the arse, it really does something else.

First guard asked his fellow guard. "Pizza."

"Yuck." Second guard responded his comrade in distaste for food-of-choice.

"I don't wanna eat another burger." First guard responded his colleague.

"Nobody asked you for another burger." Second guard responded his colleague.

"How about a burger?" First guard responded his colleague.

Second guard sighed in annoyance and replied to his colleague guard. Before he's gonna answer it.

_BEAM_

Too late to scream. The two guards were vaporized by the divine beam of Hikari. She walked at the front of the dungeon door and put her hand at the door.

And then . . .

_KA-BOOM_

The door exploded. Then she entered the dungeon room she walked inside and she saw him. She shed tears like:

_Tears of Sadness . . ._

_Tears of Hurt . . ._

_And Tears of Pain . . ._

She saw Allen and his golem companion in chained and sealed in every parts of the body. She wiped her tears as she approached him and looked concerned at his condition.

"What have they done to you?" She whispered quietly.

Allen heard a gentle voice of an angel as he rose his head and opened his eyes slowly and looked to the person. He saw a beautiful woman in front of him. He was mesmerized by the beauty of an angel/goddess.

"W-Who . . . are . . . you . . . lady?" He spoked weakly to her.

She put her hand to Allen's cheek and rubbed it gently. She moved closely to him and blew a breathe-of-calm to Allen to make him fall asleep, so they'll talk another time.

"Rest now."

Then she snapped her fingers to unlocked the shackles and unbind the seals that bind both of them. She carry Allen and look at his big golden golem companion and she spoke to him kindly.

"Can you turned back to your small-size form please."

Timcanpy nodded her and he shrink back to his tiny form. He flew and landed to her top of the head.

She smiled and said. "You are good friend for him."

Timcanpy smiled of her words since he knows that the _Divine Lady_ can be trusted.

"It's time to leave this place, my dear Allen."

The light surrounds them and transported them back to the Heavenly Realm. After that, a sound of hurriedly footsteps of the captain of the guards with the Central Officer of the Black Order, Howard Link, and then they find out too late that their important convict/war criminalwas gone.

"Find HIM!"

The captain of the guard shouted orderly to the other guards to find him. Link wided his eye in shocked while his face in _'That's impossible?!'_ expression as he looked the unlocked shackles and the seals. Then he walked over where Allen was sitting.

'_Where are you, Allen Walker?'_ He thought to know where Allen gone to.

(Heavenly Realm – the Heavenly Palace)

_One Week later_

Inside the master bedroom, where Allen is resting/sleeping in king-sized bed. He opened his eyes and yawn good like he had a good night sleep at home. He looked around his surroundings, then he saw his companion (Timcanpy) sleeping in the basket with a pillow and blanket that covered him like a baby/puppy while snoring with a bubble. What's more surprising that his left deformed arm and his left eye were back to normal? He even can't feel the presence of Neah and the Innocence on him as he was really shocked. Who could do this to him? He tried to pinched his cheek if he was dreaming. "Ow!"

"Is this a dream." He asked to himself questionally.

"No your not dreaming. It's real." Then he heard a voice at side of the room. He saw her the angelic woman again accompanied with angelic maids.

"It's you." He point his finger to her.

"Yes, it's me, Allen Walker."

She approached and spoke to him as he was shocked for how did she know his name? He then look and asked her suspiciously. "How do you know my name? Are you one of the Noah from the Millenium Earl or an Angel from Heaven?"

She giggled of his question and responded to him. He's really a charming handsome young man for an exorcist. "No, I'm not a Noah and as for the angel, I rule them. If you want to know why I said that, it's because I'm the Goddess-Queen of Heaven, Light, and Order and Ruler of Heavenly Realm _aka_ Kami and for your human term, I'm your _God_."

She replied him the question as Allen's face was pale as white like his hair the jaw-dropped while he's still shocked that in front of him was the Creator of Humanity and Enemy of Millenium Earl's Noah Family. He return his normal state as he got off the bed and bow respectfully to the _Heavenly Goddess_.

"Your servant kneels before you, my Holy Lady." He responded in gentle manner in front of her since he don't want to disrespect her.

"Rise, Allen Walker, there's no need for formalities for me."

She replied him then she raised her hand to _'Rise up'_ gesture as Allen stand straight and looked in her. He was really shocked that in front of him was God is a _Goddess_ herself. She really was a divine beauty; her eyes are like sapphire gems, her long blonde hair are like the rising sun (of Japan), her skin are pure, her dress are purest white and her chest. . . 'AH. . . ! BAD THOUGHTS. . . ! BAD THOUGHTS. . . SHE'S THE _GODDESS_ FOR CRYING OUTLOUD!'

He shaked those bad thoughts out of his head while his cheeks were beet-crimson blushing. He remembered during his travels to other countries like the continents of Europe, Africa, Middle-East and Asia with his moronic master/mentor; Cross Marian's loved very few things: women, wine, money and beautiful things, although his master's womanizing way tried to put _'it'_ to his pupil like himself to passed his '_legacy'_ to him.

'_Cursd you, Master Cross Marian!' _Allen mentally cursed his mentor for what he did during travelling days while unknown if he's alive or dead. Before he's going to ask another question, suddenly his stomache growled loudly in hunger like _'Need Food!'_ emergency alarm. Timcanpy heard the sound from his sleep as he woke up and yawn like a dog.

His face turned red once again in front of the Goddess as she giggling a little then she started laughing out loud as Allen look at her, he also joined the laughed with her as the angelic maids sweatdropped while observing their goddess-queen and her guest.

"Well somebody's hungry. Joined with me at the dinning room. Make sure he gets dressed properly." She made a comment of his appetite then order her maids dressed him of good clothes. "I'll wait there, Allen." Then she winked at him as he blushed.

(The Heavenly Palace – Dinning Room)

At the dinning room, where Hikari sitting a chair with a large table along the design cloth of golden chrysanthemum flowers. As she awaits him to arrive then the maids that escorted Allen with his golden companion has arrived as he wore a white dress (A/N: Thinks the white military uniforms of Dorssia from _Valvrave the Liberator_ anime series) Hikari was mezmarize of his dress like he's a Commander of the Angelic Legions.

"That's look good on you." She said to him as Allen blushing once again of her comments then replied to her. "Thank you, milady."

"Come Allen, let's get you something to eat." She clapped her hands as the servants come into the room holding the plates of their meals. From freshly made beef steak, fish fillet, and many others. Allen looked at his plates loving what he was gonna have for dinner.

"Well dig in."

Two of them soon start enjoying their meals once their good had arrival. Allen started to eat his dine meals.

_Minutes later_

'_How the heavens does he eat that much?'_ The angelic guards and maids thought as they watched in fascination as Allen ate the other plates empty with a large forming next to him, while Hikari watched him then smile nicely. As Allen ate the last plate.

"Thank you for the meal." As he clapped his hands. Then he began asking to her. "Milady, why would bring me here in heaven and I. . . ?" He was about to continue his questions as Hikari raise her hand stop then she said. "I hate to see a good warrior get prisoned. . . and I've always had great admiration... for your fighting abilities and physical prowess. . . your commanding voice."

"Milady, are you saying you like me?"

Her face turned red as she about to say. "Well, I suppose. In a manner of speaking." Her heart had heartbeat racing while she continue her comments about him. "A great courage. Strictly professional."

"Thank you, milady." Allen said to her.

"Your welcome." She replied him back then she heard a soft sob and it came from Allen. "T-they. . . sobbed! . . . they. . . sobbed! turned back. . . sobbed! . . . on me. . . sobbed! . . . my _family_. . . sobbed! . . . my _Nakama_. . . sobbed! . . . of the Black Order. . . sobbed! . . . they've betrayed me." As Allen continued to cry while Hikari rose up on her chair as she walked straight to him then she hug him compassionately. Allen felth the warmth of the Heavenly Goddess. "I should head back to my room. If you would excuse me, milady." He stand up to his chair then walked back to his room while Timcanpy followed him. As he left the dinning room, Hikari felt hope that he would find his true happiness in this young man as long he's here.

_Allen's Bedroom_

Allen woke up by the sound of someone knocking on his door as his golden companion fast asleep. Allen wonder who could be knocking at door. Opening the door to see Hikari was standing there; Allen was surprise to see she was there, wondering what she wanted or what she was going to say.

"Milady." Hikari stop Allen from saying a word as she push right her index finger against his soft lips. Hikari walked inside Allen's bedroom as she closed the door.

Alone together in the Allen's bedroom as she sat down on his bed as she sat down beside him, Hikari place her left hand on Allen's lap "Allen, I want to say I'm been in love with you, Allen. Since I saw you, I was draws in by not just your courage but something else."

"Something else?" As Allen raise his left eyebrow wanting to know what else could he have draw the heavenly goddess to him by?

"I can't explain but you're special Allen, unlike any man I've ever seen. So I came down to make my final choice. I want you Allen, I want to be your lovely bride, I want to help." Seeing Allen grew a warm smile as he looked at her. Allen rubbed Hikari's left thigh.

"I saw." Hikari began to say.

"Saw what?" Allen was confused.

"I saw you in my dreams are filled with naughty impure thoughts of you and me making love." Allen blush he had no idea, Hikari had that kind of dreams let alone thoughts.

"Milady, I had no idea…I" Hikari place her left index finger against his lips, this time it was Hikari who silence him.

"Allen. . . I want to be love. . . I need this. . . I just want to feel a man's touch…I don't want my heart to broken as well. Please call me, my name." Allen happily grinned while Hikari blush she felt like young a girl telling her dream crush she wanted him for so long.

"Hikari, it's just you and me nobody else. There's no Noah, no Black Order nobody but us, my heavenly bride to be." Allen rub the right side of Hikari's face with his left hand. The red line had hook Allen to Hikari, but right now it was just Hikari and him.

_**Enter: Lemon scene!**_

Allen say no words and either did Hikari as the two stared at one another for well over a minute. Allen made the first move he kissed the right side of Hikari's neck. As Hikari moan softly, Hikari place her hands around Allen 's back rubbing his back slowly.

Allen stopped kissing Hikari's neck and look at her, as their lips touched. Allen place his hands on Hikari's hips. Hearing her moan while kissing, Allen felt Hikari's tongue entered his mouth. Allen soon broke the kiss and smirked at his wife to be.

Allen removed his T-shirt showing his chest to Hikari. Hikari looked at Allen's chest and saw there was a small scar on the left side of his chest. Hikari frown as she rubbed the scar on his chest, wondering who and where did he get this scar from?

Allen place his right hand between Hikari's legs as Hikari grasp and blushed as Allen surprise Hikari as he place two of his fingers of his right hand between in her legs fingering her. Hikari moaned she loved the feeling of him fingering her as he smiled at her.

Allen withdraw his fingers and looked at his wet fingers. "My Hikari you're so wet. Did I turn you on that bad?" Hikari slowly nod her head. Allen place his fingers back between her legs fingering her much faster.

Hikari's moan louder and sexy to Allen 's ears as Allen kissed his wife to be to silence her loud moans. Hikari held on to Allen as Allen felt it Hikari was about to cum from being fingered. Allen broke the kiss just as Hikari came from getting fingered by Allen.

HIkari panted hard while she blush. "Naughty Goddess you are Hikari." Allen teased her.

Hikari glare at Allen just for a second before she pushed him down on the bed. Allen grinned as he wonders what Hikari was going to do. Hearing the sound of Hikari unzipping his pants follow by the sound of Hikari grasp.

Allen looked up to see Hikari was shock and amaze by the size of his penis. Hikari was stroking Allen gently her soft left hand as the touch of her giving her a hand job was enough to give any man a full hard on.

Hikari licked the head of Allen 's penis tasting the precum from the head of his penis. Hikari then sucked on the head of Allen 's penis to tease him. As the sound of a pop was heard. Allen moaned as he bites his bottom lip.

Hikari finally took his penis into her mouth as Hikari bobbed her head up and down giving Allen a blowjob. Allen moan Hikari's name again and again telling her how good she was sucking his penis. Hikari enjoyed the taste of Allen 's penis.

Hikari took the penis out from her mouth and licked the side of his shaft.

"Hikari wait," He said. Hikari let go of her hold on his penis.

Allen pulled down his pants completely now butt naked in front of Hikari. She was down on her knees. Allen grab hold of Hikari's head and place his penis into her mouth as he thrust his hips forward and back as Hikari felt Allen 's penis throbbing inside her mouth and pounding her throat.

Kitana made a gagging noise as she couldn't take the full inches of his penis down her throat. But Allen didn't want to get too rough with Hikari.

'He's pounding my throat so thick oh by the heavens. I want him I want him to take me!' Hikari naughty thoughts were. Allen show sign of he was about to cum inside Hikari's mouth. Allen surprise Hikari by taking out his penis and unload his sperm on too Hikari's nightgown.

Hikari looked at her nightgown how messy it was now "Sorry about that Hikari." Allen laugh lightly.

Hikari smiled at Allen "Its fine." Hikari remove her nightgown showing her all naked beauty to Allen. Showing her lovely large D-Cupped breasts, her perfect hips along with her long lustiest legs as Hikari was outstanding in her beauty.

Allen knew both he and Kitana were ready for the main course but Allen had another idea. While Hikari standing in front of him, Allen went up to Hikari, rubbing his penis between her legs right below her pussy as Hikari was so ready she want him to take her now.

"Teasing me will cost." Hikari warn him, but Allen just grin.

Allen grab Hikari's right breast and gently rubbed it while he could feel Hikari's pussy was dripping wet as her juices drips down on his penis. Hikari kissed Allen once more, Allen then move his hands down to her ass. Feeling her juicy lovely arse as Allen was indeed ready to take Hikari as his woman.

Allen turned Hikari around as she got down on all four on her bed. Hikari looked back over her left shoulder to see Allen holding on to her hips as Hikari could feel the head of Allen 's penis slowly entering through Hikari's lower lips.

Hikari let out a loud moan as she felt Allen entering through her inner walls. Hikari felt Allen was going in slow being gentle with her since this was Hikari's first time. Hikari jerk her head back as she felt Allen just gave a deep thrust.

Pumping his hips thrusting his penis deeper inside Hikari's pussy. Hikari moan louder and louder but suddenly felt Allen grab her long beautiful blonde color hair. Hikari felt like a naughty princess finally getting her prince to rock her world like no tomorrow.

"Look at that arse! Your big arse, oh yes, hmmm, your pussy sucking my cock so tight!" Allen said to Hikari hoping his little dirty talk would make Hikari cum faster as he was on the edge of cumming soon.

Allen surprise Hikari as he spank her lovely arse. "Yes spank my arse!" Hikari loved it she loved, how Allen was treating her during sex. He was gentle and also bit of a master when wanting.

"Allen, I'm gonna cum!" Allen gave one big thrust deep into Hikari's pussy which was just the thing she needed.

"ME TOO!" Hikari screams as her orgasm just hit.

Hikari felt Allen filling her pussy to the core filling it up with his sperm. Hikari fell down while panting hard. Allen kissed Hikari on her left cheek "You're an beast." Hikari said to her husband to be.

Allen chuckle "Everyone of the Order said the same thing."

Hikari giggle "I see." Allen took his penis out from Hikar's pussy as Hikari turned over on her back as Allen looked down to see Hikari's pussy was dripping of Allen's sperm. Hikari had a satisfy look on her face.

"Looks like Sindel gonna be a grandmother." Allen chuckle.

"I don't know Allen, you came a lot but I don't think it'll be enough to get me pregnant." Hikari finger herself to rub her fingers of Allen's sperm.

Allen smiled "Don't worry about that. I will take full reasonability beside, I am sure you wouldn't mind having children." Hikari find it cute that Allen was ready to be a father especially at an early age.

"Allen, let's rest I'm tired." Hikari smiled at the young exorcist.

Allen had an evil grinned. "Most of my semen from the previous load flowed out of you already, so why don't I shoot some more inside to make sure. I am sure you make a great mother, Hikari." Hikari grasp when she felt Allen thrust his penis back inside her pussy.

Hikari moan loudly as how deep Allen was thrusting inside her now. Allen was holding on to Hikari's legs keeping her in place as he fucked her nice and deep. Hikari's large breasts bounce with each thrust Allen did.

'He's really trying to get me pregnant.' Hikari started to love the rough thrust Naruto was giving to her now, Allen looked down at his lovely goddess seeing had a lust look in her eyes as she bite her bottom lips grabbing the bed sheets tight.

"I'm going to cum!" Hikari shouted as she came right on Allen's penis, but Allen kept on going he kept thrusting his penis in and out of Hikari even after cumming a second time. Hikari could feel his empting into her pussy a second time surely his sperm would fill her womb to the max.

"Allen please… stop… I can't… think… ahhhh." Hikari felt her mind was going blank the pleasure was too much for her to bear she was a Goddess-Queen, but she never had any sexually experience after all she was a virgin not too long ago.

"You must be satisfied already that's enough…" Hikari said as she felt Allen took his penis out from her pussy as her pussy was overflowing with his load of sperm.

"What are you talking about? I'm only getting started Hikari, I guess my stamina being really high. I can go for a long time and tonight is a good night to test how long I can go." Allen smirked at Hikari as he winked at the beautiful Goddess.

"Allen please…I can't go after longer."

"Don't worry it was your first time I am sure next time you can last much longer." Allen grinned.

Hikari sighed at defeat with a big smile "I got it Allen, I lost I'll give birth to your baby." Hikari kissed Allen on his forehead. As she lay back down on the bed but this she turned on her stomach with her expose in the air.

Allen grab Hikari by her hips but this time he surprised her by thrusting his penis into her asshole, Hikari scream as Allen not only took her virginity but now he was taking her anal virginity. Allen was pounding the ever love out of Kitana's gorgeous arse.

Hikari could feel the hard ramming of Allen pounding her arsehole making it wider than it was before. Hikari smash her arse right back to meet with Allen's hips as the sound of Hikari's clap back to Allen's thrusts was beautiful.

"Hikari, I'm going to cum and it's gonna be a big load I can feel it." Allen gave out a big warning.

Hikari looked back at Allen as the lustful look in her eyes gave Allen the permission to give it his all. Allen pulled out from Hikari's arsehole and turned her over on her back. Hikari pulled the covers over Allen as he felt Hikari's legs wrapped around his hips.

Allen was really giving it his all; he was hamming her like no tomorrow. The bed shook hard and rocked against the wall hard.

"Oh, yes give it to me, Allen!"

"Hikari, you're so hot, I'm gonna make you into a great mother!"

"Yes make me a mommy! Give me your child! Oh, I'm going to cum, cum inside ME!"

"HIKARI!"

"ALLEN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The room was filled with screams of orgasms and moans as one with final big thrust as the bed rocked one last time. Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs her screams was loud as her mother's as Allen unload the mother of all loads into Hikari's womb giving it his all.

Both were sweaty and tired from the love making, as the new lovers kissed one more time they close their eyes drifting off into sleep.

Allen had won Hikari's heart and she have won what she desire the most, the love of a man who want she want to spend her life with forever.

_**End: Lemon scene!**_

_Two Months later_

After their love at that night, Hikari presented Allen to her sisters and their godly-husbands. Then she proudly announced that she and Allen are getting engaged to be married. And most of all she's pregnant and carrying his child.

The Godly family were overjoyed of that announcement and then make a grand wedding. And finally both of them were officiallygodly-husband and wife.

_One Year later_

Allen along with Timcanpy walked to their child's room. As he opened the door, then he smiled and saw his wife carrying their silverhead five months old daughter, while she's breastfeeding her. Their child's name is Shizuma Yagami-Walker.

"She has your appetite, dear." She said and chuckled little.

"Really." Allen responded to his wife as he looked their daughter. Finally, he always wanted a true happy family.

**-x The End x-**

**-x X x-**

**Author's Note:** Shizuma is character name from _Strawberry Panic!_ Anime series.


End file.
